


Mesh’la

by DarlingBird



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Female Reader, Fluff, Realization of Feelings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBird/pseuds/DarlingBird
Summary: While returning from a job, the Mandalorian happened to stumble upon you in the middle of sunbathing. He had meant to just ignore it and yet he couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful you are, leading to him realizing that he may be in love with you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Mesh’la

**Author's Note:**

> Request: heyyy can i request a lil fic about the reader and mando being on a sand planet for a job or whatever and the reader decides to tan in a bikini while mando is away and he comes back and sees her and is kind of just like “woah i have feelings for her/she’s beautiful” just suuuper fluffy 😁bc i would looove that!! ps love your blog 🥺
> 
> This was super fun to write! I love me a dorky Din who doesn't understand his feelings well. I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> *mesh'la = Beautiful

The fierce sun beat down on the Mandalorian, its golden rays heating him to the core. The planet he had chosen for the next stop had turned out to be unbearably hot, and insufferably dry. The land it possessed was covered in waves of sand, which rolled beyond what the eyes could see. Its sky was overwhelmed with an unforgiving sun, which burned brighter than any star he had ever set sights on. The air was humid and stale as it sizzled over the horizon, effectively blurring his vision, even with the helmet shielding his face. His steps had sunk into the searing sand, his armor feeling heavy on his shoulders, like a burning cage he’d never escape. It was safe to say, Din utterly despised his choice in locations at this moment. 

This is why he was ecstatic to be on his way back to Razor Crest. The job he had just completed had taken longer than expected, taking 2 days when it should have only taken hours at most. The job had gone sour quickly, but he somehow managed to get it done. Now, he couldn’t wait to leave this wasteland of a planet behind, with you and the child close in tow. 

Finally, after what felt like an entirety to the beskar covered man, he spotted the ship coming into view. He felt himself pick up his pace the closer he approached, but found himself freezing in place when his gaze landed on you sprawled out in the sun. Instantly, he had felt a flush crawl up his body at the sight of you before him. 

He had found you laying on your stomach, on a towel that you had set out in the sand, your eyes were closed and body lax. Your head rested on your hands, as you hummed a sweet little tune to yourself, obviously unaware of his return. This wasn’t the first time he had stumbled back after a job to find you lounging about outside the ship. So, this wouldn’t have been strange if it weren’t for the fact that you were laying out in the sun in nothing but a bikini. 

At first he didn’t know what to think, or how to react to what was before him. His gaze had drifted over your form, as he gulped feeling himself grow even hotter underneath his armor. His mind had become muddled and mushy while trying to process your appearance. He felt himself paying attention to details of you that he had never noticed before, taking note of every unique feature he found. From every freckle to every scar, to how the sun kissed your skin with its glow, there was nothing that escaped his eyes. 

This was probably the first time that he had ever really taken a good look at you. It was funny in a sense, he saw you every day, but in truth he had never paid much detail to your appearance. He knew you were beautiful, anyone could see that, but this was the first moment where he actually got to appreciate your beauty himself. He never really had the opportunity to do so before now. 

At first, he was confused with what he was feeling. This wasn’t the first time his heart and mind had exploded with the thought of you. Some nights, he would lay in his cot for hours, wondering what it would be like to have you snuggled up close to him. To feel your warmth and have your body pressed into his. He would think about every little thing you said or did that day, no matter how trivial. From watching you play with the child, to remembering how your laugh sounded that day. His mind was constantly filled with whatever detail of you he could remember. 

It was strange in a sense. Who thought of a crew mate this way? He definitely never thought of anyone in this way before now, let alone a crew member. Admittedly, he had never really been this close or fond of another person. He had never desired someone so much in his life. He had some flings, but they were never anything serious. He had some friends he could count on, but his friendships never felt like this. He absolutely adored the kid, caring for him like his own son, but his affection for the child differed from his affection for you. Din had never loved another person like this in his entire life.

Now, this last thought was where it had finally clicked in his mind on what was going on with him. The pieces had finally fallen into place, the picture clearer and clearer with every thought. How he had not realized sooner would baffle him for the rest of his life, as the answer was so evident. 

He was in love with you. Not just in love, but deeply in love. 

The signs were so obvious. His heart would skip a beat at every laugh that escaped you, and would clench at every smile that etched across your lips. A single touch from you would send his body ablaze and make a blush settle on his cheeks. He could listen to you speak for hours, never tiring of hearing your voice or the stories of your life. Everything about you was beautiful in his eyes, you had stolen his heart long before he had ever realized it. 

Yeah, he was definitely in love. There was no doubt in his mind about it. 

The Mandalorian had shifted uncomfortably in his spot now. The combination of realizing his love for you and the fact he had been staring at you for quite a bit now making him feel awkward. He almost felt like a creep, but at the same time he couldn’t make himself look away. It wasn’t like he wasn’t exactly aware of how attractive you were to him, inside and out, he just hadn’t really had the chance to really take it all in. He never really got the chance to come to terms with his feelings for you. Heck, he didn’t even get the chance to realize he had feelings for you. 

“Are you sunbathing?” He had finally questioned, mentally slapping himself, because anyone who had eyes could see that you in fact were doing just that. 

“Oh!” You had jumped at hearing his voice, surprised to see him back earlier than expected, your eyes opening to land on his form with a warm smile spreading across your lips, “Welcome back Mando.”

His only reply was a grunt, as he watched as you rolled onto your back, stretching out your body like a cat who had just awoken from a nap. He felt his cheeks burn at hearing the little sound you let out as you did. He watched as you sat up to lean back on your forearms, your hair cascading down your back in waves. There was a sparkle in your eyes, as you looked up at him fondly, your smile so sweet it could kill a man. It was as if the universe itself had craved you to perfection. 

He was again brought out from his thoughts from hearing you speak, “What else would I be doing on this fine day?” 

“Anything else.” His reply had come out dryly, feeling like he would die from the heat he felt. His heart and mind both working over time to handle the new found knowledge of his feelings. 

“Ah but-” The words had begun to leave your mouth, but before you could finish your retort, darkness had suddenly consumed your vision. A large heavy fabric had covered your form and you moved your arms underneath, trying to find your escape. Pulling back the fabric from your head, you looked down at it before looking back up at your companion. For whatever reason, the Mandalorian had decided to throw his cape over top of you while you were basking in the afternoon sunlight. 

He seemed to stiffen when your eyes made contact with his visor as you held the cape up at him with an eyebrow raised, “Mando?” 

“Where’s the kid?” His response came quickly, almost too quickly as he turned to look at any direction that wasn’t you. His mind swarmed with thoughts of his undeniable love for you. It was out of reflex to toss his cape over top of you, staring at you only worsened his already erratic heart. 

A bit surprised with his behaviour, you had stood quickly, his cape still clutched in your hands. Concern had etched across your face as you questioned him worriedly, “He’s sleeping, but Mando why did you-”

“Get ready. We’re leaving in five minutes.” He said, cutting you off once more as he scurried past you, obviously in a hurry. 

You had made an attempt to catch him before he made his way inside, but as always he was too quick for you to catch up to. “What- Mando wait a second!” 

Before you could finish your questioning of him, the man had already entered into the Razor Crest. During his hurried escape, he had first made sure to give a quick check on the child, who slept soundly, not aware of his adoptive father’s return. The next thing he did was to hide himself away in the cockpit, with his heart beating a thousand seconds per a minute, and his mind in disarray. His flush had started to subside a bit, but his mind was still a chaotic mess. 

He could now hear you moving down below in the hull, the sounds bringing him back to seeing you outside sprawled out in a bikini. Remembering how beautiful you were and thinking about how strongly his love was burning for you. He had tried to distract himself by preparing for takeoff, but nothing could relax his rapidly beating heart. 

Din Djarin was in love and he honestly had no idea how to handle it.


End file.
